Nightmare
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: Edward planned the perfect romantic weekend for him and Bella, but it will never happen. AH/AU, Entry for Daddy's little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620's Epic T rated contest.


**The Epic T Rated One-Shot Contest**

Hosted by Daddy's Little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620.

The rules:

**1.** No lemons. Must be rated 'T.'

**2.** Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.

**3**. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.

**4**. All canon pairings.

**5**. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.

**6**. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.

**7**. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert me of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

The contest will run until June 6th, 11:59 MST (Mountain Standard Time.) Submissions need to be posted to FF and must follow the rules above. Have fun with it! We look forward to reading your entries. :)

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Edward planned the perfect romantic weekend for him and Bella, but it will never happen. AH/AU, Entry for Daddy's little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620's Epic T rated contest.

* * *

**Nightmare.**

Edward was ecstatic.

Finally, Jasper decided to borrow the Ducati in exchange to go out with Alice to the mall for the entire semester. God knows how many prays heard from his brother-in-law, asking for a miracle. And God also knows how desperately loves his sister and how patient he is when it comes to the shopping… Anyway, Jasper is not the important here.

The important thing is this: Edward is dancing in the rain (metaphorically speaking) because he has the motorcycle for the entire weekend. And yeah, that's a good new because he's going to invite her to the lake.

How charming and romantic is our Edward, don't you think? I'm sure that you're thinking "Aww, I would like to have a boyfriend like him" or "Oh, Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend".

If you thought the first one, well… keep dreaming girl.

But, if you thought the second one… I've got to tell you that you got to hold your horses. Edward has a girlfriend named Bella (actually, her name's Bella, but she doesn't like it, so…) and she's the love of his life, his soul. Period.

And sorry if I don't go into details, but I'm not Edward (because, if I was him, I would be drooling instead of writing), I'm just an spectator. A sad one.

Why?

You should keep reading. Only if you want to.

I'll keep writing, then.

Edward was happy because he was going to invite Bella to the family cottage, where they can be alone, enjoying the view to the lake, eating marshmallows and hot cocoa, seeing the sunrise… Pure romanticism.

Well, that was the plan. Because Bella doesn't know what plans has made Edward for them. And Edward won't tell her, even when he knows how much does Bella hate surprises.

I mean… Seriously, I sympathized with the boy: What girlfriend would he tell him that motorcycles are dangerous? Or worst. What girlfriend would create such a lame excuse that could be cannibals in the woods?

A freaking cannibal?

But Edward was in love with her, with all her lame excuses.

And that's also why Bella loves him: because he loves her just the way she is.

But all that love becomes in desperation when a fireman calls her, telling that her boyfriend was crushed by a drunken driver and he's injured, that he has to be translated to a hospital and that they need you there as soon as you can.

And she grabs a coat, take a cab and enter into the ER, asking for him.

Because now, I'm trying to calm her down, saying that everything is gonna be okay.

But she won't listen to me. Not now at least.

Because now, she's living a nightmare.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This fanfic born in a study afternoon, hearing Coldplay's song, "Lovers in Japan". It is also my first fanfiction written in english and I must say that I'm glad to participate in the contest with this work, in a way to remember DLC's work.  
**

**And before I forget, feedback is nice :).  
**

**Sophie.  
**


End file.
